Various compounds having an acaricidal and/or insecticidal activity have been suggested. In order to practically use these compounds as an agrochemical, the compounds are required to have a sufficient efficacy, and also to have other properties such as being hard to cause drug-resistance, preventing phytotoxicity against the plants and soil contamination, or having a low level of toxicity against livestocks, fishes or the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a compound represented by formula (A). According to Patent Document 1, this compound has a strong inhibitory activity to the generation of nitrogen monoxide and has an effect for preventing and treating nitrogen monoxide mediated disease.
